


Safe and Sound

by wannabewolfe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabewolfe/pseuds/wannabewolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is cold, alone in the dungeon, and wondering just long she's been there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Harry Potter and his world are the property of J.K. Rowling and her assorted publishers. No infringement is intended and no profit made from their use.

She wondered how long she had been standing in this room, naked, bound and blindfolded. Her breath and heartbeat were the only sounds that she could hear. He had left her there alone, telling her to be a good girl, to stay quiet and not to move. She wondered how she was even supposed to move when her arms were suspended and attached to the chain that hung from the ceiling. Time here was fluid. Had it been fifteen minutes or only five in the darkness? Her heartbeat pounded louder and louder and her ears began to ring. How long had it been? Would he just leave her here? What if someone else stumbled upon her?

Hermione felt her fears double upon themselves, her heart raced and her limbs trembled in the dark of the dungeon room. She took a deep breath and then another and another, attempting to calm herself down. She trusted him. He would not leave her nor would he expose her. This was the safest place in the world that she could be, a place where she could just let go.

More time passed. Her arms were beginning to ache, sweat was rolling down her back and her legs shook, not in fear but in straining to keep her position. She did not want to let him down, but she feared her body might over rule her intentions. It was then that she heard the lock in the door click and the squeak of the hinge as it opened.

She didn't dare to even move her head towards the entrance, but she drank in the all of the new sounds that he brought. The grinding of stone between his boot and the ground. The quiet hiss of his breath rising and falling his chest. The click of his heel and the flick of his robes as he walked around her. She could feel his eyes appraising her performance. Her only fear now was that he would find fault with her efforts.

"You've done so well, my pet." She flinched but then smiled when he whispered in her ear. His voice alone was enough to make her tremble. His fingers trailed up her arms to the binding and he chanted the words to release her. Her legs weak, Hermione began to tumble to the ground but he caught her and kept her safe. As he promised. As he always would.

"I wish I could keep you bound and hanging like that. I want to make lashes across this delicious arse of yours and see the welts raise on your tits." He guided her over to the bed in the corner and gently placed her down. She could feel his face buried in her shoulder as he continued to whisper his plans. His hands massaged her arms and hands, getting the blood flowing and ensuring she was not hurt. "Once I have marked your body on the outside, I will brand myself inside of you as well. I will bend you over and fuck you until you can bear no other between your legs. No one else will ever be able to have you but me." His nails scratched along the sensitive underside of her arms.

His words stoked the fires that had been building within and a small groan passed her lips. "Do you like that idea, my pet? Will you give yourself to me and let me claim you?" His hands and fingers danced down her shoulders and onto her breasts. He twisted and teased her nipples and laved one with his tongue. "Tell me, Hermione, will you be my witch? I cannot be sweet, but I can show you such delights."

His words pushed warm air across her already over sensitive nipple, his fingers worked their way further down, tickling and taunting her flesh. Her wetness trailed down her leg, but Hermione couldn't find it within her to be embarrassed. She was weak, her mind turned into a heady fog from his attentions to the point that she was lost in sensations and unable to answer. A sharp bite to the inside of her thigh brought back her focus.

"Do not make me punish you, my pet. We have only just begun and I do want to reward you for your efforts today." She could feel him shift over her and straddle lightly across her hips. She soaked in heat of his body and roughness of his clothes on her bare skin. His hands worked through her hair and behind her neck to release the blindfold. "I want you to look at me and tell me your answer."

Even the dim candle light burned red and bright behind her eyelids after being blinded for so long. She slowly opened and closed her eyes several times before being able to focus on the man above her. His face showed a tenderness that she had not seen before. He wanted this, her, very much. He leaned down, his face hovering above hers. His hair fell around them, shielding her eyes from the light.

"Do not keep me waiting. What is your answer?" His voice was sharp, his dark eyes focused on hers. As she looked into his eyes, she knew that this was not something he would take lightly, but she was glad of it. She was Hermione Granger, war heroine, and she did not submit to just anyone. She could not trust anyone but him.

"Yes, yes please." Her voice came out ragged and unfamiliar to her ears. She watched as his eyes flashed in triumph and then harden once more.

"Please, what? What is it that you are asking for, my pet?" He would make her say it, he had to make her understand what it was that she was agreeing to.

"Please make me yours, Severus."

"I will control you. You will take no other lover. I will ruin you for anyone else, do you understand?" His hands grasped her arms above the elbow, pressing her down in to the mattress.

"Yes, please. I don't want anyone else. Only you." Hermione let her emotions show in her eyes, her desires had been repressed too long to hold back now. Severus reached down to cup her face and leaned in to brush a light kiss across her lips.

"If that is what you want, then you shall have it." His eyes were alight with their own emotions and he trapped her lips in a blazing kiss. Severus bit and tugged at her lips. "Mine." He whispered. He sifted and pulled her legs around his hips, a spell was whispered and his cock dropped hot and heavy against her entrance.

He slid into her and once again whispered, "Mine."

Hermione reached up and brushed his dark hair out of his face. "Yours." she whispered back and she saw her desire mirrored in his eyes.

Acting as one, they writhed, slipped and panted together. He pistoned above her, chanting "Mine" over and over again. Her hands caught his shoulders and her nails dug in as she felt her completion near.

"You will come for me, my pet." His voice was low and rough with exertion. Beads of sweat dropped down his face onto her. He could feel her tighten around him and at that cue he bit down on her shoulder. The pleasure and the pain sent his lover tumbling over the edge. Lights flashed behind her eyelids as her back arched off of the bed. Her wails and ragged breaths were all that he needed to join her in release.

Coming down off of their shared bliss, Hermione looked at her lover as she ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed softly on her lips.

"What is your schedule for tomorrow evening?" He twisted one of her curls around his finger and watched it bounce as he let it go.

"I have to grade papers and then make evening rounds. Headmistress McGonagall is not taking it easy on me as a the new Transfiguration professor." She smiled and he chuckled at her. She found it to be a lovely sound, her favorite of the night.

"Come here again tomorrow after making your rounds. I want to find you naked and kneeling in the middle of the room when I enter. Do you understand?" His tone was low and rumbled with authority.

"Yes, I understand."

"That's my pet." He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss atop her head. He might not ever send her flowers, but he knew how to be tender.

He had never been sure what to think of this witch who had refused to let him die that night in the Shrieking Shack. She had saved him and admitted a fondness that he could not return at that moment. Years had passed, they had both grown and he found that Hermione wasn't the only one that harbored a secret fondness and desire. He vowed protect her, teach her and take her to heights she had never dreamed of. He would show her his heart, in time, and he knew that she would keep it safe. As she had promised. As she always would.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Please review. Helpful comments/critiques are always welcome. I don't have a beta so seriously please help me fix the junk I missed. :)


End file.
